Growing tomato plants, as well as other types of fruit or vegetable plants, often requires that the plant be stabilized while it grows in order to keep the fruit or vegetables off the ground. Traditionally, this is done by tying the plant to a stake, tying the plant to a trellis system, or by placing a cage around the plant to provide support while it grows. Despite the support that these systems provide for the plant, they are inflexible in that they fail to allow the grower to alter conditions under which the plant grows, they often require lots of time and energy that many amateur growers are unlikely to spend, and do not provide for a method to ensure efficient watering.
With the techniques described above, a grower typically plants in a permanent location with the plants spaced a predetermined distance from each other. If the conditions of the location change such that it becomes difficult to maximize plant health and fruit or vegetable output, it is difficult for the grower to relocate the plants. For example, an amateur grower might find that the chosen location for the garden has inadequate or too much lighting, an unexpected freeze may threaten the plants, or there is inadequate space between plants. In any of these situations, the grower either loses the plants or the plants must be relocated. To relocate the plants, a grower must first untie the plants from the stake or trellis system or remove the cages. Next, the grower must dig up the plants and replant them in a suitable location. Finally, the grower must again install a support system of choice. 
Additionally, many amateur growers rely on watering fruit or vegetable plants using conventional sprinkler devices. A problem with conventional sprinkler devices is that they do not concentrate the water on the roots of the plants. The result is inefficiency that leads to wasting water that is sprayed around the plant. Stakes, trellis systems, and cages are strictly used for support and do not provide for efficient watering means. Therefore, in light of the above, there is need in the art for an apparatus that allows a grower to support fruit or vegetable plants while allowing for the ability to relocate the plants and means for increased watering efficiency.